


A Carefully Wrapped Gift

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury found piper. He is not gentle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carefully Wrapped Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my bad English.

"I missed you Music Boy." Fury whispered.

"Fu-fuck you ..." The redhead cried.

"Well... that's the idea." He replied and smiled.

 

My [Tumblr](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
